


Un Jour de pluie

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, sur le trottoir, juste de l’autre côté de la vitre. L’homme attendait quelqu’un, quelque chose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Jour de pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrite en 2008.

Il pleuvait à torrents ce jour-là. Les rues étaient détrempées et le ciel si sombre que, bien qu’il ne soit que trois heures de l’après-midi, on aurait dit que le soir était déjà tombé. Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Elise. Elle balaya la rue du regard et repéra un café dont les lumières étaient allumées. Avec un léger soupir, elle mit son sac à main sur sa tête dans l’idée de se protéger quelque peu et traversa la route en courant.

Elle poussa la porte et sentit avec délice la chaleur du bistrot envelopper son corps glacé par la pluie. Elle retira rapidement sa veste trempée et regarda autour d’elle. À part les deux vieillards qui jouaient aux échecs dans un coin et l’homme assis au bar, penché sur son verre de vin, le café était vide. Elise s’installa à une table près de la fenêtre et commanda un capuccino. Elle regarda la pluie tomber, réchauffant ses mains sur sa tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres. La chaleur de la boisson se diffusa lentement dans son corps. À l’extérieur, la pluie avait redoublé d’intensité.

Elise ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, sur le trottoir, juste de l’autre côté de la vitre. La pluie ne semblait pas le déranger. Pourtant, elle devait probablement ruisseler sous le col de sa veste, lui glisser dans le cou, le dos... Ses yeux bleus étaient perdus dans le vague et semblaient à Elise être pleins de tristesse et de désillusion. L’homme attendait quelqu’un, quelque chose, mais avait l’air de penser qu’il patientait en vain. Elise crut voir un léger frisson parcourir le dos de l’inconnu. Elle n’arrivait pas à lui donner un âge. Peut-être la trentaine ?

Un éclair illumina le ciel et pendant un bref instant elle pu mieux discerner ses traits élégants, les petites rides au coin de ses yeux, avant de le replonger dans la semi obscurité de la rue. Il devait être plus proche de la quarantaine que de la trentaine.

Elise sortit son livre. Heureusement, la pluie n’avait pas pénétré à l’intérieur de son sac, il était donc intact. Elle l’ouvrit et commença à lire, mais son cerveau n’enregistrait pas les phrases. Elle réalisa en arrivant au bas de la page qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle venait de lire. Elle remit en place le signet et posa le livre sur la table, laissant son regard retourner sur l’homme à l’extérieur. Il ne présentait aucun signe d’attente nerveuse, ses doigts ne jouaient pas avec les boutons de sa veste, il ne regardait pas sa montre, ne faisait pas les cent pas. Si ce n’eut été le léger mouvement de sa respiration, Elise aurait pensé qu’il s’agissait d’une statue.

Le serveur retira sa tasse vide et passa un rapide coup de patte sur la table, bousculant le livre au passage. Elise commanda un autre capuccino ainsi qu’une part de gâteau sans détourner le regard de l’homme dans la rue. Elle se demandait ce qu’il pouvait bien attendre. Peut-être cherchait-il à se rendre malade, à attraper une pneumonie ? Il semblait si triste. Elle eut soudainement envie de se lever, de sortir et de l’inviter à prendre un café avec elle. Juste pour parler. Ou pour attendre au chaud la personne qu’il espérait peut-être voir arriver. Ils auraient pu discuter ensemble de tout, de rien, de choses importantes, de choses superflues, ou simplement apprécier en silence la présence de l’autre. Elle ne bougea pas. Quelque chose en elle lui disait de ne pas s’en mêler, qu’elle ne faisait pas partie de cette histoire-là. Elle n’était qu’un simple témoin anonyme.

Soudain, la statue prit vie. Les yeux bleus se mirent à briller, les lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire tout d’abord un peu timide, peut-être un peu surpris, puis plus franc. La posture de l’homme changea également, il se tenait plus droit, plus alerte. Elise suivit son regard vers l’autre bout de la rue. Elle ne parvint tout d’abord pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit de différent. Des trombes d’eau se déversaient toujours du ciel, brouillant la vision. Puis il lui sembla apercevoir une ombre bouger, mais elle n’en était pas sûre. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à l’homme et le reconnut à peine. La joie avait entièrement transformé son visage. Ses yeux étincelaient et d’adorables fossettes ornaient ses joues, lui donnant un air soudainement beaucoup plus jeune malgré ses légères rides accentuées par son sourire. Il semblait à présent plein d’énergie, près à bondir.

Elise reporta sous regard vers le coin de la rue. Cette fois-ci, elle aperçut un peu plus distinctement une ombre se mouvoir derrière le mur de pluie. L’ombre prit la forme d’une silhouette se mouvant lentement, sereinement. La figure était emmitouflée dans un long et épais manteau brun. Un grand parapluie bleu plongeait les traits de son visage dans une ombre impénétrable. Les lumières venant des vitrines des magasins glissaient sur son corps. Ses pas étaient calmes et sûrs.

L’individu s’arrêta à quelques pas de l’homme aux yeux bleus et lui tendit une main qui semblait à la fois fine et forte. L’homme la prit dans la sienne et rejoignit l’Autre sous le parapluie. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Inconsciemment, Elise retint son souffle. Un flot de sentiments confus la submergea, comme si elle pouvait ressentir leurs émotions à travers la fenêtre du café, comme si elle était non pas l’un d’entre eux mais le couple lui-même.

L’homme qui avait attendu immobile sous la pluie pencha légèrement la tête en avant et Elise ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait presque sentir la caresse de lèvres sur d’autres lèvres, la douceur de deux souffles se mêlant l’un à l’autre, la chaleur de deux cœurs battant à l’unisson. C’était comme un rayon de soleil sur son visage, tendre et délicat. C’était délicieux.

Les sensations s’estompèrent peu à peu, comme une empreinte de pas dans le sable lentement effacée par les vagues. Elise ne rouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, s’accrochant de toutes ses forces à la sensation de chaleur qui la remplissait. Puis elle remarqua le silence. Ce n’était pas un vrai silence, elle pouvait toujours entendre les verres que le serveur nettoyait derrière le bar s’entrechoquer et distinguer la respiration lourde des deux vieillards, mais elle ne percevait plus le son de la pluie. Lentement, elle battit des paupières. Un rayon de soleil baignait son visage à travers la vitre. L’eau s’écoulait le long du trottoir. 

La rue était déserte. 

Elise sourit, sereine.


End file.
